


Run-off

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also it's inspired by polarbiscuit's high school comic series, Alternate Universe - High School, More To Come Maybe - Freeform, Multi, School Politics, Teenage Drama, This will have multiple PoV's, something I haven't really done before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: The class of 2010 is undergoing their senior year at Northside High School. Senior class president Margaery Tyrell convinces her girlfriend Sansa Stark to run for junior class president so she can make the positive influences she desperately desire to instill (and spend as much time together as possible). Meanwhile Daenerys Targaryen, the new girl in school, sees an opportunity to bolster her college application and make new friends by running for junior class president as well. With so much on the line, can this competition remain (not-so)friendly?(Will probably change the summary when I have a better one).Inspired by @polarbiscuit.





	Run-off

In Pentos it would still be late afternoon. Daenerys would still be lying under the lemon tree, playing with her children in the shade. Maybe her mother or her brother would have walked through the red door of their mansion of a home and sat down beside her as she told them all she had planned of her future. 

“Is that one alive?” Yara Greyjoy asked. Her first -- and only -- friend tapped the glass of the terrarium. Drogon, the biggest of her lizards, scrambled up the rock decoration and hissed. Yara flinched backward, failing in her attempt to hide her momentary fear. 

“Let them be. Rhaegal is still shy around you. And Viserion isn’t used to the new schedule yet. He’s jet lagged,” Daenerys chided.

“Like you?”

Dany nodded. She laid down her shirt for the first day of school tomorrow over the skirt that was already draped on the back of her desk chair. “I don’t think I’ll sleep much tonight. Even if I was used to Westerosi time, I’m too nervous about tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to go. You’re 18, you can drop out. I did and look at me. Supervising the docks pays great and I have my own place.”

It was shit that the Westerosi school system decided that being in her senior year in a Pentosi school was equal to junior year in a Westerosi school. Back home she was the top of her class, yet here it was considered “sub-par”. Dany could easily see how someone as intelligent as Yara had dropped out. Her plans, however, required a college degree which meant she needed a high school diploma. 

“I doubt King’s Landing University will accept a foreign drop out into their law program,” she sneered. She lifted the top off the terrarium and picked up Drogon. He squirmed out of her loose hold, crawled up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

“Did you need a ride tomorrow morning still? The extra helmet is available, but I don’t have any lizard-sized ones yet,” Yara tugged her motorcycle jacket on over her arms.

Daenerys shook her head, “Jon is driving me and his cousins.”

“Even Sansa?” Yara grinned.

Dany nodded. She did not get along with the eldest Stark sister. Sansa was a self-absorbed know-it-all, always looking for a reason to look down on her. Family get-togethers had been a nightmare growing up, beyond the awkward relationship her brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark maintained.

Fortunately, Yara understood. Daenerys had met her through Robb Stark’s best friend, Theon one summer when Daenerys’s mother had sent her to visit Rhaegar for the holidays. They’d bonded as the outcasts, exiled from the Stark fold. Yara told her about fishing trips with her father (when he wasn’t a drunk bastard) and sailing the coast with her uncles while Dany traded her own stories of Pentos and Braavos and the wonderful cultures she’d experienced with her family’s travels throughout Essos. 

For two weeks every summer since the sixth grade, Yara was Daenerys’s best friend. Slowly they added benefits to their friendship. It was casual and fun. There was no reason to change things now that Daenerys was staying for the long term. 

“Just as well. Theon’ll beg me to drop him at his GED class tomorrow anyway.”

Daenerys lowered Drogon from her shoulder and stroked his head. Her feistiest lizard leaned into the touch, guiding her like a cat getting its back rubbed. 

Jon, with his black hair tied in a bun that she and Yara had been mocking earlier, tapped on the scratched up brown wooden door of her room. He looked startled when 5 sets of eyes turned to him simultaneously. “Sorry to interrupt. Mum said no the guests after 10:30 rule goes into effect tonight, so…”

“I was on my way out, Snow,” Yara said.

She picked her helmet off of Dany’s desk. “See you round, Dany. Let those Starks know what’s good.”

“Bye Yara,” Daenerys called after her as she pushed past Jon.

She returned Drogon to his terrarium. A small part of her wanted to sneak him with her to school. That way she knew she would have at least one friend. 

She was surprised to find her nephew still standing in her doorway. He was quiet and reserved. The opposite of her brother Viserys. 

Jon didn’t have any siblings that lived with him. It was him and Lyanna or him and Rhaegar for the most part. He rarely saw his half brother and sister, who lived with Rhaegar’s first ex-wife Elia in Dorne. That was probably why he was always so eager to spend time with her one her visits. He would barely speak, but he would follow her everywhere and do whatever she asked. Things changed a little when they got older, but he always made sure she felt included whenever he could. He was the primary reason Lyanna agreed to keep her ex’s sister for two years of high school.

He entered the room, observing the bare walls that Dany hadn’t had the time to decorate. “I think tomorrow will be good,” he seemed to say more to himself than to her. Finally he looked her in the eye. “Once everyone gets to know you, they’ll adore you.”

“How long do you think that will take,” she sneered.

“Tough to say. Less than fifteen years. You’ll beat my record,” He was obviously trying to ease her nerves, but he was terrible at it.

“If your cousins are a testament to the rest of North, fifteen years is accurate.”

Daenerys plopped down on her bed and stared at the white ceiling above her. The more she imagined the next day, the more her heart raced and the sweatier her hands felt. The bed dipped as Jon sat beside her, twiddling his hands in his lap.

“Robb likes you. So does Rickon. Bran wants to ask you about your spring trip to Qarth.”

“Really?” she interrupted, bolting to sit up. Bran Stark had never shown the slightest interest in her before. 

“Yeah,” he continued, “And Arya won’t quit asking Uncle Ned if she can come over and see the “pet dragons”.”

Dany’s elation fell the moment she realized he didn’t mention one certain Stark. “I’m sure Sansa is thrilled.”

If there was one thing Jon comiserated with her on, it was being the ire of Sansa’s judgements.

She used to blatantly ignore him and intentionally leave him out of games as a kid. It got to the point where they referred to Sansa as “she who must not be named”. Yet Jon as wasn’t jumping on the opportunity to bash his snobby cousin.

“Sansa is kinda cool now. In her own way. She’s grown a lot in the last year. I think she might surprise you,” Dany’s mouth dropped. Jon Snow was defending Sansa ‘spoiled princess’ Stark? What alternate universe was this? “Plus Aunt Cat told her to be on her best behavior and show you around since you two share a similar class schedule.”

“I guess. Wait, what?”

“My mum showed Aunt Cat your schedule. Sansa is in most of your classes. So you’ll have someone you know around.”

“Fantastic,” Dany muttered. “Fucking fantastic.”


End file.
